


Kylo Fux Hux

by BuffShipper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Bottom Armitage Hux, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Slash, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: When Hux catches Kylo Ren jerking off, The Supreme Leader takes his sexual frustrations out on him!





	Kylo Fux Hux

Kylo Ren hated waiting.

General Hux was supposed to meet him here, in his quarters, to escort him to the High Command meeting _five minutes ago_. He hated this bureaucratic nonsense: he'd gladly kill each and every one of those sniveling, greedy sycophants if he could but the fact remained that the First Order couldn't function without them.

As Supreme Leader of that said First Order, waiting meant his valuable time was wasted.

Waiting meant he had time to dwell and to ruminate on his ever-present pain, on his inner conflict, on...her.

Rey. The Scavenger. The Jedi.

Just the sound of her name made his insides shift, his blood boil, his cock twitch. 

He should hate her. He really should. He thought they shared something special. He offered everything to her, and she turned her back on him and their bond. 

He really should hate her, but during these moments alone, to himself...all he could think about was her soft touch on his bare hand, about how beautiful she was when she came to him on The Supremacy, about how truly glorious she was when they fought side-by-side in battle against his slain former master's guards.

If only she accepted his proposal. His offer to burn the past down and rebuild a new future in its ashes as rulers of the galaxy. He would have given her everything she desired, and more. She would be his queen, his empress, his everything. 

If only she had accepted his proposal...ah...the things he would do to her.

He would have taken her right there in the Throne Room, or perhaps he might have controlled himself long enough to wait until they were alone, in a room similar to this perhaps.

'_This room_," thought Kylo, absentmindedly reaching his hand to his hardening crotch as he looked around his quarters, tense, pacing, imagining her on the bed, legs spread, beckoning him to claim her. 

'_No_' Kylo hesitated, jerking his hand away from his growing bulge. '_What if I get caught?'_

Kylo glanced at the bed again. '_Who cares if I get caught? I'm the fucking Supreme Leader!'_

Kylo rarely masturbated, only when his base desires became too unbearable to handle, and he would break down and take care of it. After meeting Rey, however, his needs became more frequent.

Kylo took off his gloves, kicked off his boots, and reclined on his bed with an excited groan. He slid off his trousers, revealing his large cock, already rock-hard and sensitive.

He closed his eyes and imagined it was Rey who was stroking him with her small but strong hands.

'_Hmm...but my hands are too large to be her's,'_ thought Kylo, changing strategies, spitting a wad of saliva on his palm to lubricate his shaft.

'_Hmm...perhaps her wet mouth...no...her tight virgin pussy...yes..'_ Kylo's fantasies shifted until he settled on the right mental image.

He settled back on the bed, imagining Rey placing her hands on his broad chest, balancing herself as she slowly lowered herself on his waiting cock.

Kylo groaned as he heard Rey's gasps in his head as his cock filled her wet cunt, and he began to oscillate his hands up and down his cock as he imagined her bubble butt bouncing up and down his length. He massaged his balls and dragged his pinky up his asshole and taint, willing himself to believe that it was her pleasuring him this way. 

"Oh fuck, Rey!" Moaned Kylo as he pumped himself, inching closer to climax as his fantasy reached its peak. "Yeah! Fuck that dick, scavenger! Fuck that--"

"Ahem!"

Kylo flinched in shock, as he caught sight of a petrified General Armitage Hux staring at him in the entranceway.

"Hux?!" Kylo yelled, pulling the covers over his throbbing erection in an attempt at modesty. "Can't you fucking alert someone-- ?!"

Hux took a deep breath, composing himself and regaining his usual air of arrogance and superiority. "Am I interrupting something, Lord Ren?"

Kylo's arm shot up with his hand contorted in a choking gesture and Hux dropped to his knees, suffering the all-too familiar sensation of being strangled by an invisible hand as Kylo Ren used the Force to crush his windpipe.

"Why, yes you are..." Kylo hissed, climbing off the bed, the arousal of his manhood contrasting with the expression of pure rage on his pale, scarred face.

Kylo lumbered over to the kneeling Hux and snatched a fistful of the General's ginger hair, releasing the Force choke once he had a hold on him, leaving Hux to cough for air.

Kylo held him there as Hux caught his breath, contemplating the intruder's fate. After a moment, Kylo's expression shifted from anger, to realization, to a cruel, sly smile. If he couldn't have Rey, he would be happy to _improvise_.

"I could kill you right now...but then there is the matter of _this_," Kylo murmered, gesturing toward his rock-hard cock, inches away from Hux's gasping mouth. "You'll need to take responsibility for this, General..."

Hux's eyes widened in shock and realization at Kylo's words, but before he could retort, Kylo thrust his cock into Hux's mouth, cutting off the air that Hux had desperately fought to regain. Kylo groaned in cruel satisfaction as his cock filled Hux's unwilling mouth, holding the General's head down as Hux pushed against his thighs.

"Take it Hux!" Kylo yelled as he shoved his cock deeper down Hux's throat. "Choke on my dick or I'll choke you with my mind! Your choice!"

Hux stopped fighting against Kylo's thrusts, but glared up at him with wet bulging eyes as he fought down the urge to gag. 

Kylo pulled Hux's head off his cock with the same force that he shoved it on, savoring the look of pure hate and defiance on Hux's reddened face. 

"Shall I fetch a wig and shabby rags to keep you in the mood or have you lost your nerve, Ren?" Sputtered Hux as Kylo held his head back by a handful of his ginger hair, his saliva-coated cock twitching threateningly in the general's face. A flash of anger crossed Kylo's own face and he came round with a hard slap across Hux's cheek, nearly knocking the general to the floor if it wasn't for the grip Kylo had on him.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut about her!" Roared Kylo, his hand reared back for another strike.

Hux wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth, looking Kylo dead in the eye. "How about you make me, huh?"

Kylo cocked an eyebrow, a hint of a smile returning to his face. He had to respect the man's nerve. He'll fuck that nerve out of him.

"Smartass!" Kylo hissed, shoving his cock back in Hux's mouth, gagging him as he fucked his throat, his balls slapping against Hux's chin.

Hux gasped when Kylo pulled himself out of his mouth, glaring as the Supreme Leader remarked, "You know, your mouth is much more tolerable to listen to when there's a cock in it, Hux."

"Fuck you," Hux spat, drool trailing down his chin.

"Oh... is that what you want? You want to be fucked?" Kylo taunted, slapping at Hux's face with his large dick.

Hux flinched at the suggestion, but snorted derisively, as if daring Ren to follow through with his threat.

No words were needed and Kylo pulled Hux up roughly by the hair, and bent him over the bed, ripped down his trousers, and unceremoniously plunged his cock deep in Hux's ass with a loud grunt.

"Ooh...that slid right in there! Almost as if you've done this before, hmm?" Kylo sneered as his pelvis collided with Hux's asscheeks.

"Am I the first one to use you like this, General?" Kylo asked, adjusting himself to get a feel of Hux's ass. "Or am I one of many?" 

"Shut up, hnnh," Hux growled between gritted teeth, his fists tightly balling the covers of Kylo's bedsheets.

"I always figured you to be a real tight-ass, Hux," cooed Kylo. "But your asshole just took it all!"

"Shut up and oh...shut up and fuck...me!" Hux moaned, begrudgingly giving into the pleasures that Kylo had forced upon him.

Kylo pulled him up by the hair and wrapped his large arm around Hux's throat, the other roughly grasping Hux's fully engorged cock.

"You like it, don't you, General?" Kylo hissed into Hux's ear as he jerked off Hux's cock. "You like being taken advantage of like this, don't you?"

"Uhh...I fucking...hate you...oh fuck...yeah..." Hux gritted out as Kylo's dick and firm grip brought him closer and closer to climax.

"But you love this fucking dick, don't you, Hux?" growled Kylo, his thrusts and strokes quickening. "Say it! Say you love my fucking dick! Say it!"

"I...ah ah... love...your dick...uh..you....fuck...er!" Hux groaned as Kylo's arm tightened around his neck, almost strangling him.

Hux grinded himself against Kylo, digging his nails into Kylo's hips and forearms as he brought his nemesis to orgasm.

"Shit...I'm gonna...ahh...ahh... cum!" Gasped Hux.

Kylo tightened his hold on Hux's pulsating cock, planting his thumb firmly on the tip as he continued his rough thrusts into Hux's ass.

"You have to wait your turn, General," Kylo hissed into his ear.

"I...can't...please..." begged Hux, the sensitivity of his choked cock becoming unbearable.

"Beg. Beg your Supreme Leader to please let you cum," ordered Kylo, himself on the verge of climax. "Let me hear you beg..."

"P-please...l-let me...c-cum!" Cried Hux, desperate for release.

"Louder! Say my name!" Growled Kylo, his orgasm mounting. "Say my name!"

"P-p-please! S-supreme Leader! L-let me c-c-um!" Screamed Hux as Kylo's frantic pace signaled the start of his release. "L-l-lord R-ren! PLEASE!!!"

"AAHHH FUCK!" Roared Kylo as he emptied himself Hux's ass, his anal walls milking him of cum, and with that Kylo let Hux cum, his orgasm spurting across Kylo's quarters, streaking the fabric of the bedspread as the remaining spend dribbled out of his flopping cock.

Kylo pulled himself out, keeping Hux in his headlock as he forced Hux's head down to his crotch. Hux tripped over his half-off trousers, catching himself on his knees as Kylo shoved his fluid saturated cock into Hux's waiting mouth.

"Ah fuck yeah! Clean that dick off, you nasty ginger bastard!" ordered Kylo. "You love the taste of your ass on my dick, don't you? Yeass!"

Hux gagged as Kylo throated him with his half flaccid cock, but nevertheless submitted to the humiliation until Kylo's cock went limp in his mouth, used and spent.

Hux stared up at Kylo with heavy lidded eyes and Kylo pulled him to his feet and turned him around to look at his ruined bedsheets.

"Just look at this fucking mess you made, General," Kylo chided, pushing Hux's head into the small pool of spend. "Just like the mess you've made with everything else, you'll clean it up."

Hux spared a hateful glare at the Supreme Leader, but did as he was told and lapped up the globs of cum that streaked Kylo's sheets.

Kylo watched in cruel amusement as he watched his long-hated rival debase himself in such a way. He became distracted by the trail of his own cum leaking out of Hux's gaping asshole and decided to continue his humiliation of the general by scooping up the spend onto his index and middle fingers.

Hux flinched at the sensation, and Kylo once again took him by the hair and shoved his jizz-covered fingers into his mouth.

Holding Hux still as he probed his large fingers in his mouth, Kylo's dark eyes bore into Hux's narrowed blues, his eyes wet with a combination of conflicting hatred and lust.

"If what happened here leaves this room, I swear I'll kill you so fucking painfully you'll beg me for death." Threatened Kylo. "Do you understand?"

Hux nodded. Kylo removed his fingers and slapped Hux sharply across the cheek. "Get out and wait outside my quarters while I get ready. Now."

Hux quickly pulled his trousers up and shuffled gingerly to the door, sparing a glance at Kylo as he reached for the button panel to open the door.

"Get the fuck out, Hux," snapped Kylo as he pulled his black trousers up and stepped into his boots. "NOW!"

Hux nodded and hurriedly pressed the exit button, scampering out of Kylo's quarters as the Supreme Leader pulled his black gloves back on.

He cracked his neck and held out his arm, summoning his cloak and helmet with the Force, grinning as he put them on.

Satisfied, at least for the moment, Kylo Ren exited his quarters to rejoin General Hux.

Hux was no Rey, of course, but a fun fuck, nevertheless. He'll let him live a little longer, if only to be his ginger fuckboy until he could finally make Rey his.

_'Yes,'_ Kylo thought as he and Hux made their way to the High Command meeting, the General staring pointedly ahead, unable to look at him without flushing in embarrassment.

_'My ginger fuckboy.'_


End file.
